Familia
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: —Bolt y tú son parte de mi familia; y las familias siempre se cuidan entre sí, sin importar que tan mal estén las cosas... AU. NarutoxHanabi. Shortfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Familia**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Se quedó muy quieto, sintiendo el frío que desprendía el aire acondicionado de la sección de lácteos enfriándole la nariz.

El pequeño Bolt dormía sentado dentro del carrito de supermercado, luego de llorar por horas, preguntando hasta el cansancio por su madre y su hermana, sin entender que ellas ya no volverían.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y contempló las botellas de leche de diferentes marcas que tenía en las manos, dudoso. Extraña a su esposa, sobre todo cuando debía encargarse de aquellas actividades que ella solía ocupar; pero no estaba triste, no podía permitirse estarlo cuando debía cuidar de su hijo, lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, y que sólo lo tenía a él.

Apretó la mandíbula y sintió las cálidas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Una vez más se sentía perdido, impotente y asustado. Una vez más se vio a si mismo sin saber qué hacer ni cómo seguir adelante con un pequeño que dependía sólo de él, un hombre solo que no sabía adónde iría su vida, o si podría hacerlo solo.

— ¿Naruto?

Se sobresaltó y dejó las botellas nuevamente en su sitio, apresurándose a limpiarse el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta mientras fingía una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Hola, Hana-chan!— exclamó, intentando sonreír con sinceridad.

Hanabi lo miró fijamente y parpadeó, pasando su canasta de víveres de una mano a la otra.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó, dando un paso hacia adelante con preocupación.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Claro que sí!— rió, pasándose una mano por el corto cabello rubio; luego la miró— Te cortaste el cabello— observó, limpiándose la nariz con disimulo— Luces muy bonita— dijo; Hanabi se sonrojó, bajando la mirada mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Bolt con cariño.

—G-Gracias— musitó, balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras seguía observando a su sobrino— Está enorme… ¿Cómo lo ha estado llevando?

—No muy bien— suspiró él, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

—Lo he extrañado— dijo la chica— Sé que todo es muy reciente, pero… ¿te importaría si lo saco a pasear una o dos veces a la semana? No sé, tal vez llevarlo a tomar un helado o al parque…

—Eso sería estupendo, Hana-chan. Bolt te adora… Pero no queremos molestar… Sé que estás muy ocupada con la universidad; no sería justo.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo— refutó ella, mirando entre los lácteos y sacando una de las botellas de leche que Naruto había estado contemplando hacía rato, y lo metió en su carro— Ésta es la marca que Bolt toma— le sonrió— Puedo ir a tu casa y cocinarles algo si quieres; eres pésimo en la cocina...

—N-No lo sé... tu familia podría enfadarse si pasas tanto tiempo fuera, Hana-chan...

—Bolt y tú son parte de mi familia; y las familias siempre se cuidan entre sí, sin importar que tan mal estén las cosas— le dijo, dejando sus compras en el piso para alzar a Bolt y pasárselo a su padre; luego acomodó sus víveres dentro del carro, comenzando a observar el anaquel una vez más, ante un turbado Naruto— Necesitarás queso cottage; Bolt lo adora. ¡Ah! También yoguth de durazno. Y debemos pasar a la sección de congelados para buscar sus croquetas favoritas… ¡Oh! Y no podemos olvidarnos de tu ramen instantáneo— le sonrió, deslizándose por el supermercado con gran soltura, mientras Naruto la observaba, de pie y con su hijo dormido en brazos— ¡¿Qué esperas?!— Hanabi volvió a sonreírle, acercándose a él para tomar una de sus manos y arrastrarlo consigo— Te mentí; tampoco sé cocinar, mi hermana era la _ama de casa_, así que tendremos que averiguar juntos cómo hacerlo.

Naruto sólo la siguió, sintiendo que, de pronto, no todo estaba perdido.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**Hola!**

**Gracias por leer, y esperaré sus reseñas.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**2**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—Estoy en el aeropuerto todavía, Hana-chan…— bufó al auricular, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la sala de embarque— Parece que hay retrasos por la nevada…

—_Oh, Naruto-kun… Estábamos esperándote para decorar el árbol…_— respondió una decepcionada voz femenina al otro lado.

—Lo sé; lo siento.

—_Está bien, no es tu culpa_— la chica soltó una suave risita, haciéndole sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

—_Bolt y yo hacíamos galletas navideñas, ¿quieres que te guardemos algunas?_

— ¿Hechas por ti? ¿Y ese milagro? No intentas envenenarme, ¿o sí?— Naruto rió, imaginando la cara de su interlocutora.

—_ ¡Eres un idiota!_— Hanabi rió también— _¿Acaso no puedo cocinar para mis dos hombres?_— le soltó; Naruto se tensó— _E-Es decir, para mi sobrino y su padre_— añadió, aclarándose la garganta con nerviosismo—_ Yo… Emm… ¿Quieres hablar con Bolt?_

—Ah…

— _¡Yo no quiero hablar con ese mal padre!_— escuchó gritar tras Hanabi, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Dile que puedo escucharlo— resopló.

—_Él lo sabe… No debes hacerle caso, sólo está molesto porque no pudiste llegar a su obra de navidad; pero eres un gran padre…_

Naruto enrojeció levemente, sintiendo incrementar aquella sensación en su estómago.

—No soy tan bueno; nunca lo hubiera conseguido sin ti, Hanabi…

—_No, creo creo que no_— rió Hanabi. Después pareció dudar un momento— _Éste año... La hemos pasado muy bien, ¿verdad?_

—Sí; Tú y yo... ¡E-Es decir! Bolt, tú y yo realmente lo hemos hecho muy bien.

—_Somos un gran equipo; tú y yo..._— la muchacha hizo una pausa— _Naruto…_

— ¿Sí, Hana-chan?

—_Yo…_— Naruto tragó duro, oyendo los latidos de su corazón haciendo eco en sus oídos.

—_ ¡Tía Hanabi! ¡Cuelga ya con ése idiota y saquemos las galletas!_— escuchó la voz de su hijo una vez más.

—_Ya voy, Bolt-kun. ¡No toques el horno! Te estaremos esperando, Naruto-kun_— se despidió.

— ¡Claro, Hana-chan! Si ese avión no despega me iré en autobús o a pie— rió— No debes preocuparte; llegaré antes de la noche, a tiempo para que puedas salir con tus amigos; supongo que a Konohamaru no le hará gracia que te acaparemos también en Nochebuena; debes querer pasarla con tu familia— dijo, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca.

—_Tú y Bolt son mi familia, Naruto_— declaró la chica; él enrojeció aún más.

— _¡Tía!_

— ¡Ya voy! Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Hablamos cuando llegues, ¿sí?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro… Adiós. Saluda a Bolt de mi parte. Yo… Emm… Te veré en la noche, y…— volvió a quedarse callado— No, nada. Adiós, Hana-chan.

Colgó la comunicación y se echó hacia atrás sobre su asiento, desviando la vista hacia la ventana, contemplando los copos de nieve cayendo parsimoniosamente.

_"Deberías pensar en rehacer tu vida; Hanabi es una buena opción. Bolt la adora"_; recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo y suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Si _ella_ estuviera aquí— murmuró, negando con la cabeza— Es mejor así— suspiró al aire, sacando su computador portátil del bolso de mano.

—Disculpe, ¿está ocupado?— Naruto reaccionó y observó a la anciana que le había hablado, apresurándose a negar con la cabeza mientras quitaba su abrigo del asiento de junto para dejarlo libre, sujetando el computador portátil con la mano libre y moviéndose unos centímetros a la derecha. La anciana le sonrió maternalmente— Gracias, hijo. Feliz Navidad.

Él no respondió más que con una simple mueca incómoda. ¿Cómo podría ser una Feliz Navidad si era la primera que pasaba sin su esposa y su hija?

Un año... Increíblemente había sobrevivido un año sin su esposa; Bolt y él lo habían hecho. Mejor dicho, Bolt, Hanabi y él.

Bolt, _Hanabi_, y él...

Se removió sobre su lugar, incómodo, y volvió a concentrarse en su computador sin mucho éxito.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo como cuando había perdido a las dos mujeres de su vida; estando con Bolt y Hanabi le era imposible sentirse triste, a pesar de que las recordaban casi a diario; sin embargo, allí, sin ellos en aquella sala de espera, por primera vez en meses hallaba tiempo para sentir nostalgia.

— ¿Es su hijo?

— ¿Disculpe?— se sobresaltó, volteando el rostro para mirar nuevamente a la anciana, que señalaba la imagen de la pantalla, una fotografía de la obra navideña de Bolt que Hanabi le había enviado la noche anterior— Eh… Sí, sí lo es— suspiró. La anciana asintió con la misma sonrisa amable, girándose hacia el ventanal.

Naruto volvió a suspirar y cerró los documentos que debía leer con resignación, volviendo a dejar la fotografía de Bolt en el escritorio, contemplando la sonrisa de su hijo; la sonrisa que Hanabi le había devuelto, su único apoyo, y la única persona que comprendía a ambos.

Era extraño; antes nunca se había fijado en lo mucho que tenía en común con su antigua cuñada; su esposa era muy diferente. La había querido, la quería mucho, después de todo, ella lo había amado incondicionalmente durante años a pesar de sus múltiples defectos. Cuando se casó con ella no lo había hecho enamorado, Hinata lo sabía, pero eso no había impedido que durante años fueran felices.

Había escuchado sobre el amor muchas veces, de sus efectos y de lo 'locos' que volvía a los hombres, pero Naruto se había resignado a nunca sentir aquella necesidad de sólo respirar por una persona, la pasión arrolladora y esa sensación de plenitud que todo el mundo describía cuando hablaba de amor; nunca lo había necesitado para ser feliz; tenía una vida tranquila y una familia amorosa, no buscaba nada más.

Sin embargo, ese día entre las góndolas de la sección de lácteos del supermercado, en su peor momento, ahogándose en aquel mar de conmiseración, Hanabi había llegado a su vida como un salvavidas, y algo había cambiado desde entonces.

De pronto, sus ojos se posaron en la carpeta titulada como: "Fotos de Hanabi", la misma que le había enviado el día anterior; Naruto la abrió y observó todas las fotografías de su hijo y su tía en la obra de la escuela; lo dos luciendo felices, cosa que llevó gran alivio a su corazón. Siguió mirando imágenes y encontró un video bastante viejo ya, con el nombre: "Los primeros pasos de Bolt", y cuya fotografía de muestra era la sonrisa de Hanabi. Curioso, decidió abrirlo.

El rostro de una adolescente Hanabi apareció en pantalla de inmediato, acomodando la cámara con una mano; cuando se apartó de ella Naruto se vio a sí mismo con el cabello más corto y con un Bolt pequeño y tembloroso de pie entre sus brazos.

_— ¡No puedo creer que no estés aquí, hermana!_— exclamó Hanabi, hablando a la cámara. Naruto recordó entonces que Hinata, su esposa, no estaba en casa aquel día.

— _¡Chist! ¡Hana-chan! ¡Va a hacerlo!_— no pudo evitar sonreír. La Hanabi adolescente corrió hasta posarse delante de Bolt para extenderle sus brazos.

— _¡Vamos, Bolt! ¡Camina para nosotros!_— le sonrió. El pequeño dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente se lanzó en brazos de su tía, quien lo recibió después de sus primeros pasos.

— _¡Lo hizo, lo hizo!_— Hanabi y él se abrazaron con Bolt en medio, entonces, Naruto pausó el video y capturó el fotograma en el que los tres estaban unidos por aquel abrazo, sonriendo casi sin darse cuenta. Lo guardó y pasó a las fotografías del último cumpleaños de su hijo, donde Hanabi, Bolt y él sonreían para la cámara con la cara embarrada de pastel. También había fotografías de su cumpleaños, una de Hanabi y él que Bolt había insistido en tomar. Los dos sonreían ampliamente; no recordaba haberse visto tan feliz antes.

—Tiene una hermosa familia— comentó nuevamente la anciana. Naruto parpadeó y volvió a mirarla, ligeramente confundido.

Una _familia..._ No lo había pensado antes, pero, para él, Hanabi le había devuelto el significado a esa palabra.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar la fotografía de la pantalla.

Había perdido a su esposa y a su hija en aquel accidente, pero no estaba solo; Hanabi y Bolt eran su familia ahora, las únicas personas que le brindaban amor y consuelo. Eran todo lo que tenía en el mundo. Bolt, su único hijo, y Hanabi…la mujer que inesperadamente se había convertido en alguien indispensable en su vida.

Y ahora le resultaba imposible imaginarse un futuro en el que ella no estuviera en sus vidas.

—Sí; es muy hermosa— resolvió, sin borrar esa sonrisa radiante y sincera que sólo esbozaba desde que Hanabi formaba parte de su familia.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**A uno siempre lo invaden las reflexiones cuando está varado en un aeropuerto :)**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
